


Morning Vibes

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: It wasn't supposed to actually work for her, but it totally does
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 187





	Morning Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a couple of hours based on a prompt in RFR on Fb. Had a lot of fun with it and I hope you do, too!

Rey hadn't really thought it through when she agreed to the little kinky game Ben proposed. Honesty, vibrators didn't really do it for her. Well, they didn't do it  _ quickly _ for her. Eventually a toy would make her come, but it just took significantly less time to have sex with Ben. Especially with Ben's clever tongue and his sinful lips. 

So when Ben came to her this morning while they were getting ready for work and asked her to use it today, she smiled indulgently and agreed. Even if he would have control of the little vibe through the app on his phone, it wouldn't make a difference. Or so she thought. 

Rey sat in her mid morning meeting trying desperately to listen to the presenter. Ben was somewhere across town with apparently nothing better to do but fuck around with the app all morning. It wasn't just a constant buzzing against her clit that a lot of vibrators did. Even with pulsing options that never really worked for her. No, the thing with this was Ben had the options to slow and speed up the vibration over varying lengths of time. So for a few moments it would be soft and gentle and just feel really nice. The next moment it would shoot up to the top speed for a few seconds and then drop off to a medium speed. 

On top of all of that, even with her underwear holding it in place, she couldn't get full, constant contact with the thing. As she moved, it would increase and decrease the pressure on her clit so sometimes it would be flat against her pulsing flesh, and other times it would just graze her. Then it would move just off center and would touch the side of her clit, or the top, right against the hood. It was all a fucking nightmare, but the kind where the stalker was sexy and took you to heightened levels of arousal before he'd lock you up and leave forever. Like when Ben would just turn it off and she was just left with the throbbing and the clenching. 

Her phone vibrated during the presenters closing statements and as she'd been vibrating all morning, at first she thought it was the toy, but the notification light flashed on her phone and she realized it was a text. 

**Ben:**

_ How are you doing, Sweetheart?  _

**Rey:**

_ Fuck you.  _

**Ben:**

_ Mmm, maybe later. Lunch?  _

**Rey:**

_ Where?  _

**Ben:**

_ Your favorite salad place?  _

**Rey:**

_ Fuck, I was hoping you'd say home and fuck me.  _

**Ben:**

_ Lol, not my plan, no.  _

_ Have you come, yet?  _

**Rey:**

_ No  _

**Ben:**

_ Are you lying?  _

**Rey:**

_ Yes _

**Ben:**

_ How many times?  _

**Rey:**

_ Twice  _

**Ben:**

_ Hmm. Have to work on that. See you at lunch, Sweetheart.  _

Rey glared at her phone, then choked back a moan when the speed shot up. She was able to turn it into a cough when she got everyone's attention and her boss sent her out early to get some water. Rey went straight to her desk to quietly have her third orgasm. She sent Ben a text that said  _ fuck you.  _ Ben sent back,  _ not yet.  _

The meeting ended fifteen minutes before her lunch, so she dashed out to her car the moment she was clocked out. It was a ten-minute drive to her favorite place, and she got there before Ben, finding them a seat as far away from everyone else in the restaurant as possible. Ben was only a few minutes behind her. He searched around the restaurant, phone in hand, before he spotted her. With a smirk, he tapped his phone, and the vibration shot up again. Ben nonchalantly slipped his phone into his pocket and walked over to join her. 

"How are you doing, Sweetheart?" 

"I fucking hate you right now," she hissed. 

She glanced up at him to see his signature smirk. 

"Do you, though? I'm pretty sure there's at least one part of me that you desperately want right now."

Ben set his phone on the table and tapped it, dropping the buzzing down to a more manageable level. Rey sighed in relief. She took up her menu and tried to have a normal conversation with Ben. "How is your day going so far?" 

Ben sat back with his own menu. "Work is going terrible, to be honest. The account I've been working on looks like it might fall through, and Snoke is up my ass about it."

Rey sighed, moving her menu to one hand so she could look at him properly. "Baby, you need to do something about that. He pushes you too hard. Everyone tells you so, right?" 

Ben lowered his eyes and his menu and nodded. 

"Has Resistance Enterprises gotten back to you yet?" 

Ben shook his head this time. "Any day though, right?" he asked with a slight smile, looked back up at her. 

Rey smiled brilliantly back at him. "Right!" 

Ben sat forward, setting his menu down and picking his phone back up. "Besides, there has been one very good thing today."

That smirk was back, and Rey watched him warily. "Oh, yeah?" 

"Yeah." Ben tapped his phone, and the vibrator felt like it went from zero to sixty in an instant and Rey couldn't hold back her groan. In her hand, the menu crumpled. 

"Oh no, Sweetheart, you crumpled your menu." He leaned forward, tsking as he took the menu from her clenched hand. "Bad girl." 

Rey whimpered a little, so on the edge of her next orgasm, but the vibe wasn't hitting her right, or she was too over stimulated and she just couldn't get there. "Ben...." she whimpered again. 

"Is it really bad?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her face. "Do you need me to take care of you?" 

Rey nodded her head frantically. 

"Now? Or later?" 

"Now!" she breathed. 

She grit her teeth when he chuckled, but she was desperate and couldn't handle the idea that he might make her wait until later tonight if she gave him shit. 

"Alright, Sweetheart. Go to the bathroom. I'll be there shortly."

Rey scrambled out of the booth, almost tripping over herself to get to the single stalled bathroom. Once in, Rey stood there, hands on the counter, staring at herself in the mirror with her flushed face, trying to take deep breaths. Shit...how long was Ben going to make her wait? 

Thank fuck, it wasn't long. Ben stepped through the door only a few moments later and locked it behind himself. Rey was already pulling her pencil skirt up over her hips as Ben grabbed her hips and pulled them against his. 

"Fuck, you're going to feel so good, aren't you, baby?" he said huskily in her ear as he licked the curve. "You're gonna be so wet for me, aren't you?" 

"Ben, please," she whimpered. "I can't come without your cock," she choked out. "Please, please, please."

Ben's hands slid around her ass for a moment before she felt them leave, and a second later she heard the tinkling of his belt. He rubbed his cock against her ass through his slacks while he got himself out of his clothing. "It's okay, Sweetheart, I got you. Hold on to the vibe for me, okay? Hold it right against you clit, okay?" 

Rey nodded, reaching between her legs to hold the thing against her. She shuddered as the vibration became more intense with the pressure and she whimpered again. 

"Been thinking about this all morning," he said as he reached between them and pulled the gusset of her sodden panties aside. "That's why I picked this place. Locking door in the bathroom." Ben ran the head of his cock back and forth through her folds, taking up the slick fluid before he pushed into her with one swift motion. They both moaned when he was fully seated in her. "Hoped you'd left me fuck you here."

Rey kept her mouth shut because all she'd do right now is babble and all she wanted right this second was for him to pound her pussy. 

"You ready, Sweetheart?" 

Rey braced herself on the sink and nodded. And then Ben moved and oh fuck, was this an experience. He didn't give her any sort of warm up, just went immediately into a brutal fucking. Not that she'd wanted a warm up. She spent the entire morning warming up. She wanted to come, and she wanted to come now. 

"Fuck," he hissed. "So fucking tight, and that vibration...I’m not gonna last long."

Rey nodded. "Me either! Just go faster; I'm almost there!" 

The last part ended on a loud moan, and Ben clamped his hand over her mouth to muffle it. He thrust into her faster as requested, bottoming out repeatedly and dragging the head of his cock against the inside of her clit that was vibrating on high. 

Finally Rey felt the rising wave crest, and she keened as it crashed into her. She had to let go of the vibe to brace herself with both hands as her legs shook and her cunt fluttered and tightened around him. Ben grunted as he fucked her through it until he slammed twice more into her and she felt his warm cum fill her. 

Ben dropped his hand from her mouth and both ended up bracing his big body on the sink next to her hands. It didn't take them long to catch their breath, but Rey had to reach down and pull the vibe away from her clit. It was just too much now. "Ben, please turn it off."

He stood up and reached into his pocket for his phone to turn it off through the app. The relief that flooded through Rey was so palpable she had to let out a tiny little moan. "Thank you," she said. 

Ben leaned in and kissed her ear again as he tucked himself back into his pants and fastened them back up. "I'll see you back at the table, Sweetheart."

Rey nodded as he unlocked the door and stepped back out. Rey locked it behind him to take care of her personal needs before she too, was stepping out to walk back to their table. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed their tryst, but no one was looking in their direction, so she went back to the booth and sat down. Under the cover of the table, she slipped the vibe out of her panties and into her purse just in case Ben got any smart ideas. 

When she looked up at him, he looked like the one who had a vibe in his panties. "What?" 

Ben grinned and slid his phone over to her. Rey looked down and saw the word "congratulations" in bold in what appeared to be a letter attachment from his email. Rey grabbed up his phone and read it. "They hired you?!" 

Ben was beaming at her and put out his hand for his phone. Rey handed it to him and watched him tap on at it for a few minutes before he handed it back to her. 

First words were "Dear Mr. Snoke," followed by "I quit," and "kindly fuck off."

Rey looked up at him, grinning. 

"Hit send for me."

Rey had never mashed send so hard on an email before in her whole life. Still beaming at him, she handed back his phone. "I'm so happy for you, Ben." She pushed herself up a little to lean in for a kiss. Ben obliged her. 

When she sat back down Ben was looking at her thoughtfully with that smirk. "What?" 

"Since I'm off for the rest of the day, wanna call in and I'll take you home and fuck you for the rest of the day in celebration?" 

Rey laughed, her hands sliding slowly to her phone. "But I'm hungry. After we eat?" 

Ben smirk widened into a shit-eating grin. "Take it to go?" 

Rey grinned back. "Done."

As Rey grabbed up her things, Ben raised his hand for the server. Rey went for her car first, calling in from the bluetooth in her car, intent to get home first. There she'd be waiting, vibe in hand, ready to celebrate with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always please remember to feed and water your fic authors~! Kudos are delightful, comments keep us going, and MOAR is always inspiring~!


End file.
